Truth or Dare?
by turnedtosteel
Summary: After a drunken night out, Dean suggests Castiel plays truth or dare with him, but is it just an elaborate ruse? Rated T because it's not exactly smutty, should probably be T plus for a few bits.


**A/N: Thanks to endlessghostfire for the prompt and for beta-ing this. I'm just personally shocked that I managed to write a Destiel fic that wasn't just pure smut. Anyway review or die :P**

* * *

"Easy does it Dean!"

Castiel willed the motel room door open and half carried Dean over the threshold, the drunk hunter almost tripping over his own feet. He has foolishly thought that he would be able to match the angel drink for drink, until Cas decided to fly them to a local liqour store that had just closed and he had ended up in this state. Dumping the hunter onto his bed Cas moved to close the door.

"Cassie wait where are you going?! Come back here!" Dean's attempts to catch Cas as he moved away only resulted in him falling from the bed. Pushing the door shut the angel flew to assistance, lifting the hunter back onto the pile of comforters. He let his hands linger on the brunette's chest before scurrying away, worried Dean would have a problem with it.

"No no come sit on the bed with me" Dean slurred, patting the space next to him.

"Dean you're intoxicated, you should get some sleep. I don't think my presence will help you sober up."

The hunter snorted, "Course it will, now get your feathery butt over here!"

"I can assure you my butt is not feathery, but if you insist I shall join you." Cas perched awkwardly on the edge of the bed, his heart beginning to race due to his proximity to the brunette man next to him. A few seconds of awkward silence passed when suddenly Dean sat up as best he could, a crazed grin spreading across his face.

"Cas I have a great idea, lets play truth or dare!" The excitement in the hunter's eyes was electric as he looked at the angel. Cas cocked his head to the side as he always did whenever the nuances of human behaviour eluded him.

"I am not familiar with this concept Dean. How do we play this game?"

"What angels don't play truth or dare? Basically you pick either to tell me a truthful secret or do a silly dare."

"What is the point in that?"

"Who cares it's fun! Now pick an option Cassie"

"Please don't call me that. Truth I suppose."

Yes he fell for it! Dean's thought was loud in Castiel's mind. It's now or never or all this booze was wasted.

"Was Balthazar right when he said you was in love with me?" Dean had been waiting weeks to see if the other angel had been antagonising him but there was never a good time to ask.

"I, uh, well..." Castiel was speechless. He couldn't tell Dean how he really felt him while the tanned hunter sprawled next to him impossibly drunk, but the rules of this game called for honesty. With a sigh he looked away. "It's true Dean. From the moment I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." The angel peeked back and the hunter's eyes seemed to be glowing as the green gaze locked onto Castiel's blue one.

"Good." Dean launched himself at his friend, pulling a shocked Cas into a deep kiss. The angel stiffened as he felt the brunette run his hands over his chest but soon relaxed, responding to the kiss with indecent urgency. The hunter tasted of cheap whiskey and to the raven haired man it was like ambrosia. He allowed himself to be lifted so he was straddling the taller man's hips and gasped into Dean's mouth as he felt the firm thickness of an erection under him.

"Is there a problem?" Dean was worried he pushed the angel too far too quickly, but he couldn't stop himself. The piercing blue gaze of the angel above him changed him in ways he hadn't realised, made him feel things he never had about anyone else' not even Lisa. Every second they were together all the hunter could think of was running his lips all over the angel's body, exploring every inch of the toned skin.

"N-no, I liked that. I dare you to do it again." Cas was worried his inexperience would turn Dean off but he was surprised when he was lifted and rolled so he was lying on his back with the hunter between his legs. Their lips met again and the kiss deepened as they tasted each other, stroking arms and necks and backs. Dean's fingers deftly unbuttoned the angel's shirt, pulling the tails of it out of the pressed black slacks. He lowered his lips to Cas's neck, latching on and drawing the soft skin into his mouth, all the while rocking his erection into the black haired man.  
Pulling back he admired the sight beneath him, Castiel gasping and flushed, his lips pink and swollen from his kisses and a dark red circle over his jugular. The sight was enough to make Dean want to rip the clothes from the angel's body but he knew he had to take it slow with him as it was his first time. Before he could reconnect their kiss however, the door burst open and Sam can storming through. Hunter and angel sprang apart, Dean landing on the floor due to how drunk he was. Sam looked back and forth between them, his frustration at his research going nowhere fading from his expression and replaced with humour.

"I'm not even asking" the younger Winchester said, walking over to the bathroom and locking the door. A few seconds later the sound of the shower could be heard. Cas helped Dean back onto the bed and redressed himself.

"I should go now, Dean. I will be back soon though." Castiel vanished before Dean could even say goodbye. Burying his face in his pillow he inhaled deeply, the dark spice of the angel's scent intoxicating him. He was asleep before he knew it, snoring with his mouth open and didn't see Sam come out from the shower and take a picture to send to Bobby, chuckling as he knew the gossip of his brother and the angel would be known by everyone within hours.


End file.
